


CLOSE CALL

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom, real love - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Manhattan, New York, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just moved into your new apartment in Manhattan. You throw a house warming party and have a few friends over. Your best friend is Joey Ramone, the singer of the Ramones. As you drink, eat and have a good time, one thing leads to another and the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLOSE CALL

Manhattan 1977

The doorbell rings and you go to answer it. 

Standing there is a group of your friends-Joey Ramone, Mendy Brown, Bobby Black, Tommy Ramone, and Timmy DeGrasso. You were having a house warming party since you had just moved into your new apartment in Manhattan.

You say, “Come in, everyone.”

Your best friend, Joey, says, “Your place looks nice.” He looks around and says, “You just need this on your wall.” He hands you a gift. You open it up and it’s a big framed picture of his band, the Ramones. The picture is signed with everyone’s autograph. 

You laugh and say, “I love it! This is great. I’ll have you put it up for me, Joey.”

Joey says, “That’s from Tommy and I.” 

Tommy pipes up, “Yeah, we figured you need to be reminded of us everyday.”

You laugh and say, “Of course. My favorite band.” You wink at Joey and Tommy.

You tell everyone to have a seat.

Bobby says, “Give her our gift, Mendy.”

Mendy hands you a gift and you open it. It’s a beautiful blanket. Mendy says, “I made it myself.”

Bobby says, “Bullshit! She did not.” Everyone laughs. 

You hold the beautiful knit, colorful blanket and say, “It’s beautiful, I love it. Thank you.”

Timmy hands you a small box and says, “Happy house-warming.”

You open it and it’s a pink shot glass that says, “Mexico City, Mexico” on it. It’s cute and you like it. 

Timmy sheepishly says, “Sorry, I know it’s not much, but I got it on vacation last week. Thought you’d like it.”

You give him a kiss on the cheek and say, “I love it. It’s cute!”

Joey pipes up and says, “Hey, I didn’t get a kiss..,neither did Tommy.” 

You get up and go give them each a kiss on the cheek. You say, “I love you guys.”

You say to Mendy and Bobby, “I’d better give you guys one, too.” You kiss both of them quickly on the cheek. 

You felt happy because they were your closest friends and they were there with you.

Mendy says, “How come I’m the only girl here, besides you?”

You shrug and say, “I get along better with guys than girls, ya know? Girls can be such bitches.”

You say, “So like, I have cold drinks in the fridge and food on the table. Help yourselves to anything you want.”

You had laid out a spread of food on the table, including crackers, cheese, ham, turkey, fruit, nuts.

In the fridge you have wine, beer, whiskey, rum, juices and soda.

You pour yourself a whiskey and coke. That’s your favorite drink. 

You go sit next to Joey on the couch. He has his long legs crossed and when you sit next to him, he puts his arm around you in a friendly way.

Mendy pipes up and says, “You guys need to date, you make such a lovely couple.”

Joey glances at you and says, “Everyone tells us that, but she won’t give me a chance.”

You say, “What? You’ve got a girlfriend and I just broke up with Eddie 2 weeks ago.”

Mendy rolls her eyes and says, “Ugh..yeah. Joey’s little girlfriend. You do know that nobody likes her, right Joey?”

Joey was dating a girl that was mediocre looking, whiny and very clingy. Her name is Heidi and he has been dating her for a month and although you get along well with her, you don’t think she is right for him.

Joey sighs out loud and says, “Uh yeah….I think I’m gonna dump her tomorrow.”

You say, “Like hell you are.”

Joey laughs and says, “Hey, I’d dump her in a heartbeat if I could have you.”

You smirk and say, “You’re not serious.”

Joey flips his hair and says to the others, “See..she doesn’t believe me.”

You change the subject and say, “I should put on some music.” You walk over to your stereo and pick out KISS Dynasty album. As the music blasts, you go into the kitchen to get a refill on your drink.

Tommy walks into the kitchen and says, “Mind if I smoke?”

You say, “Of course not. You can smoke all you want here.” 

He smiles gratefully and says, “Cool.” He lights his cigarette and says, “Great place you have here.”

You smile and say, “Thanks! I like it.”

As the night goes on, everyone drinks, eats, laughs and talks. 

By midnight, everyone is drunk. 

You say, “You guys can just stay here. I won’t let anyone leave all plastered and shit.”

Mendy says, “I’m glad you have 2 bedrooms.”

You say, “Yeah, you and Bobby can stay in the guest bedroom. Everyone else out here.”

Joey says, “I know you don’t expect me to sleep on the couch.”

You glance at him and say, “Behave or I’ll tell Heidi.”

Joey smirks and says, “Heidi who?”

He then takes you in his arms and plants a big kiss on your lips. Your heart pounds violently, but you love the way his lips feel against yours.

Timmy says, “Joey, you devil!”

Tommy says, “Go for it!” He puts his beer down.

When the kiss ends, you blush furiously and say, “I think everyone has had too much to drink.”

Joey winks at you and says, “I know you liked it.”

Mendy says, “Hell, I want more beer.” She looks at Bobby and says, “Go get me another beer, babe.”

Bobby gets up and goes to the kitchen.

An hour later, you bring out pillows and blankets for Tommy, Timmy and Joey. 

You say, “Someone can sleep on the love seat and 2 on the couch. Good thing I have a huge couch, right?”

Timmy was already passed out on the love seat. You cover him up with a blanket.

Mendy looks at Bobby and says, “Let’s go to bed. My head is spinning.” She takes Bobby’s hand and leads him into your guest bedroom.

Joey looks at you and says, “I’m ready for bed.” You know he’s had too much to drink, from the way he’s talking.

You have a major buzz going. You say, “You’re sleeping on the couch, Joey.”

Joey stands up and says, “That’s what you think!” He picks you up, carries you into your bedroom and kicks the door shut. 

He lays you on the bed and lays next to you. You look at the ceiling and it looks like it’s spinning. 

Joey pulls you on top of him and says, “We should do it.”

You sit up so that you are straddling him. You look down on him and say, “We can’t. We’re just friends.”

Joey touches your face and says, “I don’t wanna be just friends.”

You take his hands from your face and put them down. You say, “Joey, you’re drunk...you don’t mean what you say.”

Joey pulls you down and starts kissing you passionately. You give in. You are drunk, tired and very turned on.

You return his kisses. He takes off your clothes until you are completely naked. 

He stares at you and says, “You’re so beautiful, ya know?” 

He begins to kiss every inch of your body with his soft lips. You love it and moan softly.  
When he gets down to your private area, he uses his tongue to please you. Your body shakes with every orgasm. 

He then undresses and hovers over you. He inserts his cock into you and he begins to thrust hard and fast. You cry out in pleasure. 

Your wrap your legs around his waist and he is kissing you passionately as he makes wild, love to you.

It’s done before you know it. Joey cums and lets out a super loud growl. You are sure he woke everyone up, but you didn’t care.

Joey passes out and so do you.

 

When morning arrives, you open your eyes. You feel your head moving up and down and you realize that you are laying on Joey’s bare chest. His heavy breathing is causing your head to rise and fall. You can hear his heartbeat as well. It’s a comforting sound. 

You try to remember what happened last night and you can only remember a little. You had drank too much whiskey and coke. 

You remember Joey making out with you but don’t remember much after that.

You sit up and see that you are completely naked, as is Joey.

You panic and decide to wake him up. You shake him and say, “Joey.”

He moans and opens his eyes. “Hmmm..what happened?”

He realizes it’s you and he sits up quickly. He looks around and then at you. He grabs his glasses from the end table and puts them on.

He says, “Uh...did you and I..”

You say, “Well, we’re both naked and in bed. What do you think?”

Joey smiles and says, “I think we had some great sex last night.”

You glance at him and say, “It’s not funny, Joey. We were drunk and we didn’t use anything.”

Joey’s smile wipes off his face and he irritably says, “Aren’t you on the pill?

You say, “No. I mean, I was, but since Eddie and I broke up, I haven’t taken it.”

Joey drops his head into his hands and says, “Oh man.”

You say, “I can’t believe we did this.”

Joey looks at you and scoffs, “Hey, don’t act like it’s the worst thing in the world. Don’t treat me like I’m just anybody.”

You say, “Sorry, but you’re, like, my best friend. And you have a girlfriend.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair, and retorts, “Listen, I don’t really care about that girl. I’m with her because I don’t like being alone.”

You touch him on the arm and say, “I didn’t know that.”

Joey says, “You’re the one I wanna be with.”

You can’t believe what he’s saying. You say, “What?”

Joey says, “You heard me. I love you.”

You giggle and that pisses Joey off even more.

He flips his hair and scowls. He says, “Why are you laughing when I’m trying to tell you how I feel about you? So you think that’s funny, huh? I’m telling you how I feel and you laugh like it’s some fuckin' joke.”

You touch Joey’s face gently and say, “Joey, I didn’t know you were being serious. I mean, we’ve known each other for 3 years and you’ve never said anything before.”

Joey says, “That’s because you were dating Eddie and I respected that. And I was with Katie, before Heidi came along.”

You reach out and push his hair away from his eyes so you can see them.

You say, “And now what?”

Joey takes you in his arms and says, “Give me a chance. I can treat you better than anyone ever has.”

You love the way Joey’s arms feel around you and you have to admit that it feels “right”.

You kiss him on the cheek and say, “Oh Joey. I do love you. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. I’m just scared of our friendship getting ruined.”

Joey kisses you on the lips passionately and says, “Don’t be scared, baby. Everything will be alright. You won’t regret it.”

You say, “What about Heidi?”

Joey says, “I’m giving her the boot. I don’t love her.”

You look Joey in the eyes and say, “We do belong together, don’t we?”

Joey smiles his sexy smile and says, “Yeah. You know damn well we do.”

You say, “I can’t believe it...after 3 years we decide we have feelings for each other?”

Joey looks at you and says, “Those feelings were always there. We just chose to ignore them before, ya know?”

Awhile later, both of you get up and get dressed. You go out into the living room and see nobody there. All your guests have left, but you notice a note on the couch.

You take it and read it. It says, “Thanks for having us over last night. We had a great time. We know Joey is with you and we think it’s great that you 2 hooked up. By the way, tell him he woke us all up with his screams of ecstasy. Love, Mendy, Tommy, Timmy and Bobby.”

You laugh out loud and show the note to Joey. He reads it and blushes furiously. He crumples the note up and throws it away.

He says, “That’s proof that we had amazing sex.” 

 

Two weeks later, you still hadn’t gotten your period. It was a week late. You were back on the pill, but you had yet to get your period.

You are so worried at the possibility of being pregnant. You and Joey were not ready to be parents. If you are indeed pregnant, you knew you’d have to abort. 

You voice your concerns to Joey, over the phone.

Joey: Go buy a pregnancy test and take it.

You: I’m gonna do that later.

Joey: Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you aren’t.

You: Apparently you don’t understand that it only takes one time?

Joey: Well if you are, I’ll go with you to the clinic.

He means the abortion clinic. You had discussed it and that’s the way it was going to be. Neither of you wanted a baby. It would ruin Joey’s career as a rock star and you couldn’t deal with raising a kid on your own, while Joey went on tour.

That evening, you take a pregnancy test from a kit you bought at the store.

You wait for the results and when they come out negative, you almost cry out of relief.

You dial Joey’s number.

Joey: Hi baby

You: Hi sweety. It came out negative.

There is silence.

You: Joey?

Joey: Uh yeah. That’s a relief.

You: Ya think? I feel so much better

Joey: Hey, I hope you’re ok about it. I want ya to know that I’m sorry for putting you in that situation. 

You: Joey, it wasn’t just your fault. We both did the deed.

Joey: I know. I just want you to know that I’m very serious about us and I’d like to have a kid  
with you someday, just not now.

You: Aww that’s so sweet. I love you for saying that.

Joey: You’re my everything, ya know?

You: So, did you end it with Heidi?

Joey: Uh yeah. She didn’t take it well.

You: Poor girl.

Joey: I did what I had to do. You’re the one I love, now, forever, and always.

♥


End file.
